


Dark, But He's Ginger

by MarsupialsOfMars



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsupialsOfMars/pseuds/MarsupialsOfMars
Summary: Completely unnecessary, but i had an idea and decided it needed to be written.
Kudos: 10





	Dark, But He's Ginger

**Author's Note:**

> (Archiving here from tumblr, old fic) Fun fact, the three pieces of fanart I've ever received were all from this fic and i still don't know why.

Dark rolled over and groaned. It was a meeting day. He didn’t feel too up to it, and if he hadn’t called it in the first place he probably wouldn’t bother to show up. He sighed and sat up in bed, stretching and cracking his back. And neck. And knuckles. And elbows. And knees.

He pulled himself to his feet and yawned, making his way to his master bathroom. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he looked in the mirror. He groaned with disgust at his freckles that shone through his grey skin and the fiery bangs that brushed his forehead.

He’d learned shortly after his birth that his hair was dyed. Celine had told him in the back of his mind that nobody ever took a ginger seer seriously. And he’d been lucky enough to inherit that trait.

He dyed too, for a while, when he was figuring out his powers. It was annoying, his roots always peeked through and it was difficult hiding his blackened scalp from the others. He eventually figured out how to use his powers to keep it black, but he often would be too drained to keep it up through the night. It took a bit of energy that he didn’t have.

He sighed, his skin returning to its regular pasty pure grey and his roots fading to black and continuing down like ink in a glass of water. He brushed his refreshingly darkened hair out of his eye and huffed lightly with satisfaction.

Something rustled. He started, whipping his head around. “Whoever’s here GET OUT.” He heard another rustle, this time identifying its source. Five feet from him. He grabbed the shower curtain and yanked it open. There in the tub was a pink haired idiot smiling innocently.

“WARFSTACHE! NOBODY is aloud in my room! Why are you in my shower? Care to explain?” He scowled into the mans strawberry chocolate eyes.

“Mr Darkiplier! What a pleasure! I was just in the neighborhood and thought I’d stop by!” Dark had learned over the many years with this maniac that he rarely has a reason for anything he does. He should’ve known not to ask. Wil pulled a can of whipped cream from between his knees and took a mouthful. Of course.

“But that’s not important!” Cream flecked his mustache I’m his excitement. The reporter beamed and stood suddenly, clasping Dark's face in a vice like grip between his sugar coated hands. “You never told me you were an alien!”

Dark pried the mans hands from his face. “I’m not an alien.”

“Not an alien huh?” The man stroked his bubblegum mustache, pondering the situation. “Well than you must be a ginger!”

Dark took no time to correct his flawed logic before slapping a hand over his mouth. “TELL NOBODY. You saw NOTHING understand?” His voice boomed with authority. Any other ego would have flinched but this one just laughed under his palm.

He licked Dark's hand causing the ego to growl in disgust and wipe his hand on his shirt. With his mouth freed he piped up. “It looks fabulous! It brings out your FIRE! Your inner flame…”

“My ‘inner flame’?” Dark raised a brow. He wasn’t buying it.

“It fits you like a glove my good man! You need to show it! To EVERYONE!”

Dark shook his head. “Not happening Warfstache. It’s a distraction.”

“I’ll bet you a week of gun privileges that you won’t go natural in the meeting!”

Dark paused. He did like a good bet. And he did hate cleaning up after wils shootings. Was it that bad…? It wasn’t like the others would build the gall to say anything about it. Besides, it would save energy…

“Fine. It’s a deal Warfstache. ONE meeting.” Wilford pumped his hand vigorously.

“DEAL!”

~~~

He stepped into the meeting room quietly. Last to show up as always. He loved the feeling of the room silencing around him and the attention turning to him at once. But this time the attention was a bit different.

He pushed a strand of rusty hair from his eye and took a seat. All eyes were trained on him. He nodded to the group.

“Okay. ideas on this weeks tasks. Google?” He always let the android speak first for lack of anyone more sane and educated. A loading sign appeared on googles chest, adding newfound information to his database.

“Darkiplier. Might I suggest initially covering the current abnormality. It could detract attention if not immediately addressed.”

To the point. As he liked. But this time he growled in annoyance. “And what might that be…?” Even google could understand a warning tone.

Googles eyes briefly flashed orange in a personal warning as his sensors detected Dark's annoyance. “Nothing… never mind. The weeks agenda consists of-“

Suddenly wil shot up from his chair, sending it tipping and clattering behind him. “Dark is ginger who knew that?!”

“WILFORD!!!” Dark shouted through his teeth. “SIT. DOWN.”

Wil chuckled and clapped. “He’s like an angry red panda!”

Dark would shut him up if he needed to staple his mouth shut. The stapler in the middle of the table called to him at the thought but he resisted. “WILFORD WILLIAM WARFSTACHE. HAVE A SEAT.”

Wil giggled. “Angry cinnamon jellybean!”

Dark glared, but froze suddenly when he heard it. A snort. His eyes shot to the direction it came from. His eyes narrowed. “King…” his tone was chilling. “Care to explain what’s so funny…?”

Kings face went pale. He shook his head and wiped a bit of peanut butter off his chin. “No sir…” he trailed off into nervous squirrel chatter.

Dark's eyes scoured the room for others that may be laughing. He saw far more red faces then he’d hoped for.

“Ones anyone ELSE find this funny? Because if you all don’t mind, I’d like to get back to the meeting. Any last comments…?”

He waited a few seconds in silence, the host narrating and describing said silence. but before he sat down the orange android at the corner of the table piped up. He was barely fitted in, seated in a plastic chair pulled from the garage.

“I like it…” Dark shot him a cold side eye.

“Of course YOU would…” he spat.

The robot sparked with indignation. “What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“It means you often find things more colorful and childish more appealing.”

“DO NOT! I like it because it gives you more life! You seem more alive than before or somethin I dunno man…”

“That’s what I was trying to say!” Wil slammed his fist on the table. Dark rolled his eyes. Of course it was.

“I find it more visually appealing than your previous monochrome appearance even considering the colors are not complementary.” The other Android in the room piped up, most likely spurred on to speak by Bing's interjection.

“Hiding this, if it is your natural appearance, could prove to be unhealthy.” The doctor chimed in, raising his pen.

“I think it’s pretty!” Goop bubbled from his seat on the floor.

“It’s closer to the color of blood!” Yan giggled, swaying her katana rhythmically.

Slowly each ego voiced their approval while dark stood motionless, contemplating the comments.

“You like it…” he sighed. “If… if you all promise that it won’t change your impression of me… I suppose it would be nice being able to shave that off my daily energy use…”

The egos clapped, startling dark. Did they really like it that much? “Thank you… though I will be covering it in public…”

He took a breath and straightened his tie. “Now that that’s over with…” he clasped his hands on the table in front of him. “Let’s get back to business.”


End file.
